Artie and Depression just don't mix
by TimeyWhimeyLow
Summary: this is my thingy for poor Artie i guess. Artie gets raped. Only tells Kurt. And Karofsky is out to kill him for telling.  GIVE IT A CHANCE! Rated M for u know RAPE! KARTIE! K/A ARTIE AND KURT! KARTIE
1. Chapter 1

**Artie and depression just don't mix.**

**Karofsky is out to get Artie causing him to spiral downward into a depression. Bad words, Cutting and u know Artie and depression. Oh also Kurt never left...KARTIE!**

**$%^$#%$**

"Hey mom can you get me around 6:30ish?...Project….thank you…." Artie said wheeling his way to the locker room he was still in a slushy grape flavored t-shirt and he needed to change…and it was only 5

Artie took off his shirt and placed it in his locker when suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth. Another set of hands through his wheelchair across the room leaving it useless.

"They are probably going to tie me to the flag pole or something." Artie thought

Artie was ripped from his thoughts when a voice filled the air

"Tape his mouth and strip him!" It was Karofsky. The hand was replaced with duct tape, and soon he was only in his boxers on the hard floor in the empty locker room.

"Great now I'm going to be naked to the flag pole." Artie thought bitterly.

Artie realized that he wasn't going to be any where nears the flag pole when he heard Karofsky's belt hit the floor. He felt tears in his eyes as he was flipped over. The tears fell when his boxers where being tugged on. He screamed and fought as much as he could when he felt something enter him.

Artie repeatedly called out but no one came to his rescue, before he knew it he was being flipped over to face the monster that was Dave Karofsky. He took Artie's face in his hand and pushed open Artie's mouth and Artie chocked as his member hit the back of his through.

Soon Karofsky and his crew got bored and left Artie alone.  
In the dark.  
Only in his boxers  
Too cry  
To think  
To wish someone would wake him and tell him it's a nightmare.  
Artie finally got his close. He dragged him self to his chair and wheeled out to wait for his mom. And it was only 6:20

**The next day!**

Kurt was on his way to science when he heard crying from the old empty home Ec. Classroom he pushed open the door to see Artie face buried in his hands sobbing.

"Artie?" Kurt asked looking at Artie who was shaking in his chair. Kurt closed the door behind him and took the chair across from Artie and pulled his hands away.

"Go…go away." Artie said tears still falling.

"No." Kurt s answer was short and simple. Artie knew that wasn't going to change, Kurt was Kurt.

"Its OK…..Why don't you pull your self into this chair…..and that wasn't a request."  
Artie pulled him self next to Kurt

"Now tell me what's got your cute little face all twisted up." Kurt said looking at Artie. Artie didn't even notice that Kurt had called him that, he was too deep in thought

"Artie? ARTIE!" Kurt called snapping his fingers in front of Artie's thick glasses.

"You have had problems with Karofsky before r-right?" Artie asked looking at Kurt

"Yeah…..does he have something to do with this?"

Artie nodded

"What did he do?"

Artie pursed his lips

"Artie-" Kurt said in his I-am-your-fill-in-brother-now-tell-me-voice

"I was the last one in the locker r-room yesterday….."  
"Yes…" Kurt said  
"And Karofsky came up behind me and umm….threw my chair and r-ra-raped me." Fresh tears falling, and despite what Artie wanted Kurt pulled him close and Artie cried in his chest for about 5 minutes or so.

"Sorry" Artie said wiping his tears

"Its OK….." Kurt said looking at Artie

"Hey…..Kurt?" Artie's voice broke the silence

"Yea?"

"H-how do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"St-stay strong, I mean I have never seen you break down and hear I-i am sitting in an empty classroom bawling." Artie said scooting closer.  
"Artie Karofsky didn't…." Kurt trailed off looking at Artie hand nearly a centimeter away.

_Sure his fashion wasn't the best but man he is HOT!_

"P-please don't s-s-say it." Artie began to cry again. Now Kurt felt awful, great now the guys he like hates him

A loud ring sung through the school, singling it was time for Glee but both boys didn't notice

"Artie you know I didn't mean too…" Kurt tried to explain, Artie just sobbed into his shoulder.

Then Kurt saw Artie began to play with his glove, Kurt knew he only did this when he lied to didn't tell the complete truth. Kurt put his hand on top of his to stop him

"Artie what else aren't you telling me?" Kurt looked in the eyes he loved so much looking for answer.

"Karofsky said if I e-ever told he would kill me and then frame it on a pack o-of d-do-dogs." Artie said tears brimming, Kurt was about to say something but Puck walked into the room, saying something about Glee but Kurt wasn't listening. Because about 29 seconds after Puck walked in, Artie fainted and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD NEWS!

R&R IS COMNG BACK!

SHE WILL BE UPDATING L8TER TODAY!

LOOK OUT AND BE NICE!

Goodbye 4 now...

hehe


End file.
